1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to power driven devices, more particularly, power driven devices for removal of roof shingles from building structures.
2. Prior Art
Most residential homes and some commerical buildings employ asphalt roof shingles on their roofs. As these shingles wear out, they must be removed and replaced in order to avoid water leakage into the buildings. The problem of how to remove effectively and efficiently these old shingles has been studied by the housing industry for some time. Examples of various earlier machines developed for this purpose can be seen in Perelman U.S. Pat. No. 1,415,949, issued May 16, 1922, and entitled "Roof Scraping Machine", and in Libertini U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,482, issued Nov. 6, 1932, and entitled "Scraping Machine". However, for various reasons, prior attempts to develop an efficient and method device have not been successful. Therefore, applicant herein devised a shingle remover disclosed in the parent case identified above, which was capable of rapidly removing old shingles. However, in view of a need to further improve the effectiveness and efficiency of the removal without damage to the tar paper generally located between the roof shingles and the plyboard forming the roof, applicant has invented the shingle removing device disclosed herein.